


Parris Island For The Hopelessly In Love

by quodpersortem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Implied Unrequited Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/quodpersortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt by <a href="http://youneedmetosurvive.tumblr.com/">youneedmetosurvive</a>: "Stiles is desperate to get laid before he turns 18 and Derek overhears him talking about it with Scott. Derek’s had feelings for Stiles for quite a while now but never made a move. He makes an offer to Stiles: they can fuck. He knows the deal, for Stiles it’ll be just sex but he thinks maybe, just maybe Stiles will develop feelings for him too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parris Island For The Hopelessly In Love

_“I mean it, Scott, I need to get laid. I’ve got like, a month left and no one’s as much as looking at me,”_ Stiles whined in the distance. _“Can’t I just, I don’t know, borrow Allison for a night?”_

 _”Stiles, what does it matter that you’re still a virgin?”_ Scott hissed back, and Derek quickly slipped further into the shadows. The boys were coming back from lacrosse practice, and he could smell the mud and sweat on them. Scott probably knew Derek was nearby, but that didn’t mean that he had to know Derek was actively eavesdropping on them. 

_”I just want sex, just once, before I’m legal, okay? Everyone does it, I don’t want to be the dude who had to wait until adulthood before anyone noticed him.”_

Scott then hushed Stiles and proclaimed loudly, “I think someone’s here. Derek?”

“Yeah,” Derek responded, stepping out of the shadows. “Hey guys. I wanted to discuss something with you, Scott. Do you have a minute?”

“Sure,” Scott nodded and Stiles said, “I’m going to head home. Dad’ll be waiting for me with dinner. I’ll see you later, Derek!”

Derek was quick to update Scott on the new frictions between his pack and the alpha pack, and once it was all said and done, he bid his goodbyes and waited until Scott rode away on his bike, not wanting to risk any of the alphas attacking the boy. Then he sat down in the Camaro and finally allowed himself to think about the clench in his gut he’d been feeling the past fifteen minutes.

He knew that he’d been feeling… stuff for Stiles. That the gnawing he felt in his guts when he was around the boy wasn’t a normal hunger, and that the irrational anger he provoked wasn’t just Derek getting irritated or about to wolf out. He’d also figured that if Stiles was so into Lydia, he probably wouldn’t ever notice Derek, but if Stiles was desperate enough to ask Scott about borrowing Allison (which he doubted was meant seriously, but even so) then maybe-

He didn’t like thinking it, but it was there. The thought at the back of his mind that told him that if Stiles wanted to have sex with him (after Derek politely asked him, of course), and he made it feel very good—then maybe it would happen more often. Then maybe if it happened more often, Stiles would realize that Derek’s not the mean bastard Stiles seemed to think he is.

-

He waited on the rooftop of the Stilinski house until Stiles came home. It was three days after he’d overheard the conversation and there was a packet of lube in his back pocket, a condom in foil in the other. 

When he finally heard Stiles stumble into his room, Derek tapped on the window. He watched Stiles roll his eyes, but he let Derek in anyway.

“What do you want?” he asked and Derek grinned sheepishly, suddenly feeling nervous and getting antsy because of that.

“I uh, I overheard your conversation with Scott.”

Stiles sighed, “You have to be a little clearer, Derek, because I have a lot of conversations with Scott and you have excellent hearing.”

“The one I probably shouldn’t have heard,” Derek replied, his throat tightening up as he thought about Stiles rejecting him, making fun of him, calling him disgusting or a pervert or even telling his dad about it. Which leads him to think about getting charged for molesting a minor and perhaps Stiles will also tell Mr. Stilinski about how Derek did have something to do with Laura’s death and it could result in a life in prison, which would mean that he’d have to wolf out in there and maybe they’d experiment on him-

“Stop thinking whatever you’re thinking about,” Stiles sighs, “You’re looking sour again. You weren’t looking like that when you came here, so ‘fess up. Which conversation are we talking about?”

“The one,” Derek let out a heavy sigh in the hope that Stiles would think he’s being casual about this, “Where you were complaining about your virginity.”

“Ah, that,” Stiles said, finally dropping down onto his desk chair. “Yes. Well, that’s not a secret. Everyone knows Stiles Stilinski is the school’s token virgin. Whatcha gonna do about it?” He shrugged and started his computer.

“Actually,” Derek cleared his throat, “About that. I could have sex with you.”

Stiles went very, very still for a moment.

Then he started flailing, looking back at Derek. “You’re _kidding_ me!” he almost shouted, sounding angry. Then he stared at Derek’s solemn face and said, much more quietly, “You’re _not_ kidding me?”

“I’m not kidding you,” Derek confirmed. He leaned against the windowsill and watched Stiles process the thoughts, his eyes flickering from Derek to his computer to the floor. Derek’s heart was beating so frantically that he thought Stiles might be able to hear it, with his human heart, and then Stiles opened his mouth. For a moment, the entire world fell silent, and Derek could’ve sworn he saw things starting to fall apart, but then Stiles said, “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, Derek, okay. I’ll do it. You’re a dude and I’d always thought Lydia would be-” He swallowed. “Okay. Yes.”

Derek let out a sigh of relief and then followed several minutes of them simply staring at each other. Stiles kept waggling his eyebrows, and Derek started to get the impression that it was becoming one of those staring contests, but then Stiles spoke again.

“My dad won’t be home for a couple of hours.” He looked kind of awkward, wiping his hands off his jeans, and then licked his lips—drawing Derek’s attention to them. “Do you wanna-“

“Do _you_?” Derek responded when Stiles trailed off.

“Uh, why not? Let’s get it over with, I guess,” he nodded to himself, and Derek nodded as well. “So-“

“So…”

“How do we do this?” Stiles asked and Derek could’ve sworn he heard a faint tremor in his voice. 

“Lots of lube, I guess,” Derek said and Stiles looked at him wide eyed before bursting out in fast, nervous laughter. “Ah. You mean who will be on top?”

“Oh, that,” Stiles fidgeted with a loose thread on his jeans. “Well, uh, normally I’d-but- It’s my first time and- Would you mind if I-“

“Top or bottom,” Derek repeated, the fluttering in his stomach finally settling a little. 

“Can I top?” Stiles squeaked and Derek nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, finally getting up from his post at the windowsill. “You can. I’ve never done it that way before but-“ and the look of wonder that Stiles gave him made him feel even more confident as he stood in front of Stiles. He kneeled in front of the chair and Stiles spread his legs so he could move in between them. There was a whoosh of air and suddenly Stiles’ head was almost level to his own, the height of the chair in its lowest setting.

Derek put his hands on Stiles’ thighs, and it looked like he wanted to say something but then his mouth closed again. Energy crackled in the air around them as Derek leant in to Stiles, and Stiles was starting to lean back. It seemed to go on forever, until the distance between them wavered and then closed—a soft brush of lips together. Stiles let out a soft sigh and Derek seized the moment, pressing their mouths together.

It was easy to kiss him, to push the chair against the desk so he had more advantage over Stiles, their bodies pressing together in various places. Derek’s heart was still beating fast and arousal started to thrum in his limbs, one hand on Stiles’ jaw to keep him close while the other rubbed against a jeans-clothed thigh. Stiles was a good kisser, deft at changing the pace and nibbling at his lower lip, even if their teeth occasionally clicked together.

“Bed,” Derek panted after a while, breaking the kiss, “We- The bed. It’ll be more comfortable.” He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to elaborate, but-

Shit, Stiles did look good. His mouth was swollen, his cheeks were flushed red and his brown eyes were sparkling brightly in the orange glow of the sun that fell in through the window. Derek leaned back before getting up and observed how Stiles’ pants were bulging at the front, his entire body gone taut with some kind of pleasure and Derek only wanted to give Stiles more of that.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded and got up, following Derek. Derek sat down and dragged Stiles into his lap, pushing his hands under Stiles’ shirt and, when Stiles lifted his arms, he pulled it off. 

“You look great,” he said and then started to lick at Stiles’ neck, his collarbone, his nipples, drawing all sorts of whimpery groans from the boy and continuing because he wanted more. Stiles was writhing in his lap and his hands were clawing at Derek’s back, so he eventually leaned back and pulled off his own shirt. Then he lay down on the bed, pulling Stiles down with him so he could move between Derek’s legs. The pace he set was awkward and so Derek guided Stiles’ hips with his hands until it felt better, best, perfect.

“How does it feel for you?” he asked Stiles in between kisses and Stiles pulled back from him a little, a smile on his lips.

“Good, Derek, yeah-“ he seemed to think over something but Derek couldn’t tell what, “Yeah, feels great. Do you suppose we could, uh-“ and then he gestured down at his pants. God, they looked so tight, Stiles had to be so hard. And Derek _was_ so hard. The temptation to rip the jeans off Stiles’ narrow hips was right there, but he controlled himself, instead unbuttoning them and quickly pushing them out of the way. Stiles’ cock bobbed out of them, curving slightly to the left, and the head was red—almost purple—some precome bubbling up from it. He leaned forwards and sucked the glans into his mouth. It was hot and musty, slick with precome that tasted bitter but turned him on beyond belief. Stiles moaned above him, his hips stuttering, and Derek pulled off again.

He wanted to say, ‘I can do that another time’, but he didn’t want to press it so instead he shucked off his own jeans, allowed Stiles a few seconds to look, and then pulled him back against him and onto the bed.

Stiles got the packet of lube from Derek’s jeans when he asked for it and Derek told him how to get him read, gritting his teeth through the unpleasant feeling until Stiles prodded a little further. Derek’s growl boomed through the room, out of his own control, his body was shaking and when he looked at Stiles, the kid was grinning smugly. “I do watch gay porn, you know,” he told Derek by means of explanation and—yeah, well, of course. This was Stiles.

“I am glad you do,” he responded, and Stiles twisted his fingers again. Derek arched back on the bed, his body stretching and he could feel the wolf wrestling to get out—the war raging in his body only enhancing his arousal. 

“Can I-“ Stiles finally asked, after what felt like hours of his fingers stretching Derek, making him moan and claw at the sheets and he did hope he ripped nothing apart but he thought not.

“Yeah,” he said. He sat half up to watch Stiles struggle with the condom—less than he had expected, but maybe Stiles had practiced it. The thought turned him on even more and Stiles must’ve heard his whimper because he looked up at Derek.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked Derek, and he nodded.

“Are _you_? Because last time I checked, you were the only virgin in the room,” Derek retorted.

Then Stiles pressed his dick against Derek’s ass and, yes, it effectively shut him up. Their eyes remained locked while he pushed in, Derek relaxing as well as he could. 

“I’m not a virgin anymore now, am-“ Stiles then said triumphantly, his face still glowing in arousal and the sunlight, and all Derek wanted to do is shut him up with a kiss. There was no reason to hold back anymore, so he did. He clenched his legs around Stiles’ thighs and hauled him closer. He could feel the muscles tremble, Stiles no doubt aching to move—and to be fair, so was Derek.

“Fuck me,” he whispered in Stiles’ ear, breaking the kiss briefly. And Stiles listened to him, just for once, and when he started to move it felt weird but gratifying and Derek felt closer to Stiles than he’d ever been before. 

It was never meant to last, of course. Derek could see a myriad of emotions flicker across Stiles’ face, the most prevalent one being the quickly heightening pleasure. He reached down to jerk off, so Stiles could put all his focus into his thrusts and own enjoyment, and told him, “It’s okay, Stiles. Just- _fuck_ -you can come, just let it go-“

With that all the air seemed to rush out of Stiles. He leaned down to kiss Derek as his thrusts stilled, his cock still buried deep inside Derek’s ass, and moaned through it as he clutched Derek. Then he collapsed on top of him, limp, sated, and warm. Derek’s cock brushed against the sharp jut of Stiles’ hipbone and then he was coming, too.

Afterwards, Stiles handed Derek a couple of tissues, which he wadded up and then used to clean himself. He got dressed without saying another word, and Stiles looked at him, wordless. The air between them was still charged, and it felt unpleasant, making him want to leave as soon as possible.

-

He avoided Stiles the next couple of weeks.

The smell of him was everywhere around Beacon Hills, and each time he saw a red hoodie, his heart jolted in his chest. 

If it was noticed by any of the pack members, they didn’t mention it, and Derek sure as hell did his best to steer clear from the subject.

One Friday evening, he saw Stiles hold a door open for a girl—she was dressed in a short dress with a blue floral design—and he had to swallow hard to tamp down his emotions. Stiles seemed happy—smiling as he took hold of her hand and stroked his thumb along hers. He wondered what it was—if having had sex with Derek was enough of a confidence boost to Stiles that he was able to date other people now, at least not worrying about _that_ anymore.

-  
Then came Stiles’ 18th birthday. Derek had agreed to let him celebrate it at his apartment, so he could avoid his father and probably sneak in some booze. 

It was fun, as far as Derek could judge. Scott was sitting in a corner with Allison, Boyd and Erica were dancing together, Isaac and Jackson were bickering over who got the last bottle of desperados and Stiles was sitting next to the same girl Derek had seen him with before. She was wearing a similar dress today, except the design was with birds and in red. They seemed completely engrossed in each other and it was enough for Derek to throw back the last bit of whiskey.

The evening went on and at some point, he must have dozed off in his chair, because when he woke up again everyone was gone.

No, scrap that. Stiles was still sitting there, looking at him intensely.

“Where’s your girlfriend?” he groaned, stretching.

“She left when Scott and Allison did,” Stiles nods. “She was tired. I was talking to Boyd and Isaac so I wanted to stay a little longer.”

“Please don’t tell me you need me to bring you home,” Derek said, getting up and surveying the damage done to his condo. It definitely wasn’t as bad as he’d expected—there were no indefinable substances on the floor at least.

“No, I don’t-“ Stiles sighed. “Shit. I don’t know, man.” He leaned a little closer to Derek. “I just wanted to ask if you’d do _that_ with me again.” He looked a little shocked at his own words and Derek stared at him.

“You have a girlfriend,” he pointed out, his guts twisting harshly, and Stiles looked a little sad.

“Yeah. I mean, well, I don’t know. I don’t know what she is and I don’t really- We’re not having sex. We don’t even call it dating.”

“Stiles, I don’t want you to cheat on her. It’s wrong.” Images of Kate were thrown at him, and he shook his head to get rid of them. Stiles was offering him sex. Intimacy. He wanted that but—Cheating was wrong.

“But you’d do it?” Stiles asked, and he sounded quiet now. Derek could feel Stiles’ body radiating heat where he was standing almost pressed up against him—and it would take nothing more than the turn of his head to kiss him. Stiles’ smell invaded his nose and he wanted to take a deep breath but instead kept his breathing steady and shallow.

“I would,” he confessed quietly. 

Then Stiles’ lips were on his own, soft and gentle and so different from their first kiss. His hand caressed the juncture of Derek’s mouth and then pushed into his hair, gently scratching at his scalp, and Derek groaned as he softly pushed Stiles away.

“Your girlfriend-“

“She’s just a friend, Derek,” Stiles said, and he looked too earnest to be lying. Derek couldn’t-- _wouldn’t_ believe that Stiles lied about something like this.

“Are you sure?” Stiles nodded. “Is she sure?” Stiles nodded again.

“She doesn’t even like boys,” he said as he leaned up into Derek again.

 

{ fin }


End file.
